Torn
by The Cabbage man's legacy
Summary: I've been replaced, by the man with red hair'. Allen stared at his friend in surprise "You like Lenalee?" he asked. "Yeah i do,will you help me win her over?" asked Lavi seriously. "I'll help you in anyway i can" said Allen "I won't get in your way"
1. A favor

I've never written this kind of story before so I'm a bit nervous, so um here's the description!

Lavi comes to Allen asking for a favour, he wants Allen to help him hook up with Lenalee. Allen's fine with it, though he doesn't understand why Lavi would want to ask him. As Allen attempts to teach Lavi the way of the gentleman he himself finds that he's developing feelings for Lenalee…

…………………

Allen was bored, ever since the earl had been defeated there had been little work for the exorcists, only the occasional Akuma clean ups and the Job of reassuring old lady's, by 'exorcising' any suspicious building in sight.

Allen now spent most of his time with Lenalee and Lavi when he could make it-bookman was always forcing Lavi to study the way of the bookman, so Lavi didn't have much free time- and if Lenalee and Lavi weren't around he'd go off to find Kanda, who would just ignore him or mutter something about Bean sprouts before leaving. At these times Allen was usually found in his room reading. Today was one of those times, though today he was unfortunately not reading a book of his own choice.

He groaned for was not the first time as he tried to find something about the book that did not repulse him. Of all the books Allen had ever read, this would have to be the worst. He closed the book and looked at the picture on the front cover, it was a picture of his master a cigarette in his mouth and Timcanpy hovering in the air beside him. The book was entitled 'The life and trails of a Brilliant General', his master had written an autobiography and Allen was the 'lucky' one who got to read it first. His master really did have a lot of nerve though, shoving the book onto Allen, when he knew full well of its contents.

The amount of times Allen had read about that 'awful' apprentice who was always causing trouble was countless. Nothing would give him greater pleasure than to smack the red haired general right around the head. Who had paid off all of Crosse's Debts? Who still had debts to pay because of his master's harsh treatment? Allen pushed the book away, finishing it would have to wait until another day. He couldn't believe that after this one he'd have another twenty volumes to read.

If only Lenalee were here, then I'd at least have some one to talk to, thought Allen as he leaned back on his chair just barely keeping balanced, he wouldn't have even minded if Lavi came crashing through the door trying to get Allen involed in one of his lastest schemes.

Suddenly the door crashed open "Allen you've got to help me!" Lavi shouted. He scanned the room, he couldn't see Allen anywhere. Looking disappointed Lavi headed for the exit. "Guess he's not here" he mumbled, no longer excited.

"Wait Lavi, I'm down here" Lavi looked down at the floor and saw that the white haired exorcist was lying on the floor in a huge heap, with a pile of books on top of him. It was so typically Allen that Lavi couldn't help but laugh.

"It's not funny" Allen muttered as he let Lavi help pull him up.

"Maybe if it was someone else, but with you it's always funny. I mean how many times has this happened this week already?" Allen mumbled something incoherent, but Lavi thought he caught the word five. "Five times already Allen? It's only Wednesday, you really are clumsy"

Allen cleared his throat "Didn't you come to talk to me about something?" he said, obviously trying to steer the conversation away from is carelessness.

"I have a confession to make" said Lavi as he knelt down before the other exorcist, who had become nervous at the word _confession_. He was trying to think of a kind and Gentlemanly way to reject Lavi. "You see I _like_ Lenalee" the white haired exorcist nearly collapsed with relief. "Is that it?" He asked not noticing the strange looks Lavi was giving him.

"It's just that I thought that you might like her to, so I wanted to run everything by you first" Allen was a little surprised that Lavi had been courteous enough to consider his feelings, surely there was some catch? "Its fine Lavi, as long as you look after Lenalee I don't think I'll have any problems" said Allen, while inside he was thinking of the odds of Lenalee accepting him. 'I could take in cash for those who want to bet that Lavi''s accepted. I could make so much money out of this!'

"Allen? Did you hear what I just said?"

"No, sorry Lavi I must have spaced out there for a moment"

"Well I was wondering if you could train me, so that I know how to make Lenalee like me" Allen looked at Lavi confused. Why would Lavi, famous for having been with nearly every young woman in the order want help from a boy who had never been on a date?

"Why do you want my help? I don't see how I could be of any use…"

"I want you to teach me how to be a gentleman, Lenalee seems to like the sensitive type and I'm not very good at being 'sensitive'"

"How much will you pay me for these lessons?" asked Allen an evil smile playing on his lips. Lavi looked somewhat dissapointed, exactly what kind of Gentleman made a friend in need pay?

"Come on Allen, we're friends aren't we" said Lavi, though he knew his efforts were going to waste when he saw Allen's impassive face. "Okay fine how about twenty quid a lesson" Allen's unmoving face told him that was a no "twenty five?" Allen stared at the wall, ignoring Lavi. "Okay then, 30 quid thats my final offer" Said Lavi weakly hoping it would be enough to satisfy the money hungry exorcist.

Allen gave a sigh."Fine i accept your measly offer but only because your a freind, anyone else would have had to pay double. Come see with the money around lunch time and we'll begin your lessons"

"Thank you Allen!" said Lavi as he hugged the exorcist "I'll see you tomorrow" he shouted as he ran down the hallway.

As soon as Lavi was out of sight, he collapsed onto his bed. Just what had he let himself in for? Exactly how was he going to transform Lavi into a gentleman? Why did he even think she liked Gentleman anyway? His thoughts were just a huge mess.

A light Knock at the door startled Allen; he quickly got up to open the door.

"Hello Allen" said Lenalee smiling brightly.

"Hello Lenalee" said Allen relieved to see it was her and not Lavi back with even more far fetched plans. "Want to come in?" he asked as he stepped away from the door. "Yes thank you" they both sat down on Allen's bed there was a moment's silence.

"So your Job went well then Lenalee?" asked Allen

"Um, yes thank you Allen. It went really well, no one got so much of a scratch it was only a bunch of level one's"

"Well that good I wouldn't want youor any of the others getting hurt" Allen said as he looked directly into her eyes. Lenalee looked away from Allen finding that she couldn't look into his eyes. "So what have you been up to Allen?" she asked as she stared at her lap. Allen not noticing started talking animatedly telling her about his whole day, not missing anything out , not even what he'd had for breakfast-which was a long list. The only thing he didn't tell her about was Lavi.

It had been a while since he'd last properly talked to Lenalee, so they both had a lot to talk about. Lenalee didn't end up leaving until quarter till 12! Once Lenalee had left Allen lay down on his bed, it had been an interesting day, but a tiring one. It was time he got some rest.

……………………………………………..

I think the ending was a little rushed, but other than that do you, the reviewers think this story's okay?


	2. Jealousy

I want to say thank you to Katreda, Moon of Jupiter, Silent killer1 and addenza for reviewing. Since my story wouldn't have carried on without them.

Disclaimer: It's not mine

Lavi:

Lenalee was sitting down in the exorcists dinning hall eating her lunch, when Lavi showed up taking a seat besides her.

"Hi Lenalee" said Lavi smiling.

"Hello Lavi, where's Allen?" she asked. Lavi frowned at her question, irritated by her concern for Allen. Even though Allen had purposely not shown up, so that he and Lenalee could spend time alone together, he was still causing Lavi trouble even if it was indirect.

"Cross called for him, he said he was sorry he couldn't make it though" said Lavi. Neither of them spoke for a minute, now that Lavi thought about he couldn't really remember ever having a proper conversation with Lenalee without Allen around…

"So how's work with bookman going? I've heard that he's a real slave driver" said Lenalee as she broke through the silence.

"Oh he is!" said Lavi excited to have something to talk about he went on "There was this one time where he made me rewrite a whole series of books from memory"

"Really?" said Lenalee "I find that hard to believe"

"Come on Lenalee, you know I'd never lie to you" said Lavi smiling as he realised just how easy it was to talk to Lenalee when Allen was not around…

"Well I'll just have to take your word on that one" She said he beautiful lips curved into a perfect smile. She looked so beautiful, Lavi found it hard to tear his eyes away from her. "Unless you have any proof" she said.

"Alas I do not, Bookman ordered me to burn my work as soon as I was gone"

"Why? Did you rewrite it incorrectly?" she asked curiously.

"No of course not! I had to burn it because a Bookman's information can't just be left lying around, we have to keep it all in our heads" said Lavi, not noticing Lenalee's sudden look of worry. How could he know that Lenalee often worried about Lavi and his future as a Bookman, she didn't want Lavi to live out the rest of his life in secrecy and deception.

Looking at the clock on the wall, Lenalee stood up. "Sorry Lavi, but I'm going to have to talk to you later, I've got to go meet Miranda. I'll see you later"

"Bye Lenalee"

Lavi sat there on his own, but only for a few moments as Kanda soon joined him.

"What were you doing with Lenalee?" asked Kanda suspiciously as he sat down.

"We were talking"

"looked like you were trying to get off with her to me" Lavi turned a deep crimson red, was he that obvious?

"What of it?" he asked unconcerned.

"Well isn't she Bean sprouts girlfriend?" Lavi stiffened, so even Kanda thought that they were like a couple?

"NO she not!" Lavi replied just a little too quickly.

"Well Bean sprout must at least like her; they seem too close to be friends"

"I did ask Allen, he said he didn't feel that way"

"_Really?"_ said Kanda disbelievingly "That kid must be even more stupid than I thought! Well I'd prepare myself for heartbreak Lavi, the bean sprouts bound to change his mind sooner or later" said Kanda as he stood up, not bothering to say goodbye before he left. Irritated Lavi got up kicking his chair onto the floor, he was off to see Allen, to take his first lesson or was he just going to punch Allen in the face?

Allen:

Meanwhile Allen was reading at his desk, trying to ignore the rumbling sound coming from his stomach. He had missed lunch at his own expense to help out Lavi, now alone and starving with only Cross's book for book for company, he was beginning to regret his decision. Now he would have to wait till Dinner for any food, since there would be no time for a late lunch if Lavi bothered to show up for the lessons…

The lessons! Allen had completely forgotten about them! Quickly grabbing a piece of paper, he began scribbling down notes. As he tried to think about what exactly made a 'Gentleman'.

Just as the young exorcist finished the last of his notes, there was a loud rapping sound at the door. Guessing that it was Lavi, he ran to the door opening it quickly, before Lavi had a chance to break the door down.

"Allen! This is really bad!" shouted Lavi, no bothering with a greeting. Allen sighed, turning someone like this into a gentleman…was it even possible?

"What's bad?" asked Allen stepping back to avoid the spray emitting from Lavi's mouth.

"I can't talk to Lenalee comfortably when your around" Lavi said, hoping that all would go well with his plan. Allen with a sense of forbidding invited Lavi into his room. Allen sat down on his chair slowly as he tried to process what Lavi was saying.

"Does that mean that you don't want me to see Lenalee" asked Allen, his suspicions confirmed from the look of shock on the red head's face.

"What I'm saying Allen is that I want you to lay off a bit, you know stop making arrangements to meet up with her, let me and her have time alone together at meals, at least until its official" Lavi's words sounded friendly but the message was clear BACK OFF! Allen looked at his friend in shock, to believe that Lavi was asking him to stop seeing Lenalee. It was like he thought he was a threat to his chances with Lenalee. To tell him to stop seeing his friend… But hadn't he promised that he would help Lavi get closer to Lenalee? And if he worked fast and got them together quickly, he'd soon be able to see her again. It wouldn't be easy, but Allen kept always kept his word.

Smiling Allen raised his head pushing back all his mixed feelings. "Sure, if it will help you get together I'll do it" Lavi sighed with relief, Allen face had been so dark, he had been afraid that the younger exorcist might refuse. It also made the idea of Allen liking Lenalee virtually impossible; he would have definitely refused if he liked her.

"Well that's good" said Lavi grinning "I'll see you later then, I've got to go and see bookman"

"Wait what about lessons!?" asked Allen suddenly aware of the fact that he might never properly see Lenalee again.

"Sorry, but I don't have the time now"

"Okay then how about I just give you a piece of advice, always Greet Lenalee in a proper manner, ask how her day has been, if she's in good health and complement her clothing" It was all basic stuff really, things that Lavi should have known " And remember be polite!" said Allen, hoping that Lavi really did have as great a memory as he said he did.

"Got it, see you later. Next lesson will be on Monday without fail" Lavi shouted as he ran down the hall as fast as he could, knowing that only the wrath of bookman awaited him.

Allen watched Lavi go, he wondered if Lavi was really serious about Lenalee or just playing with her. If it was the Latter then Lavi was definitely in for some punishment, he thought as he cracked his fingers. He was being like Koumi, to over protective; Lenalee could take care of herself. The only one who had to worry was Lavi.

He sat down on his chair and picked up Crosses book he was in such a foul mood now, he doubted the book could make much of a difference.

HE WAS WRONG.

The book just intensified his irritation, but the white haired exorcist was too stubborn to give up so easily, he'd said he'd finish the book today so that was what he was going to. By the time he'd finished the book it was 8pm, well past his usual dinner time. Lavi and Lenalee have both probably gone by now, he thought,he wouldn't affecting their 'private time'. Stomach growling he headed for the door, he'd been in such a bad mood before that he hadn't even realised he was hungry.

When Allen got to the dinning hall there were few people still left, unfortunately Lavi and Lenalee were part of these few, though neither seemed to notice his appearance as they were both in deep conversation. Allen to Hungry to care went up to Jerry to order everything on the menu.

"Hi jerry" he mumbled.

"Hey Allen dear, I didn't see you at lunch it's unusual for you to miss a meal" said Jerry, sounding concerned for his best customer.

Allen mumbled something about being busy then took his food, as he walked in-between the tables he wondered where he should sit.

"Hey Allen" Lenalee shouted, waving for him to come over. Allen, who for a moment forgot his ban on talking to Lenalee, took a step forward in her direction. Eager to see his favourite female exorcist, the only thing that stopped him was the look Lavi gave him. Pretending that he hadn't seen her, Allen headed in the opposite direction from the two, to sit down on an empty table next to the wall. Not knowing that Lenalee's eyes followed him, her pretty face ruined by a scowl.

Allen ate alone, he watched Lavi and Lenalee talk together. Seeing them together, made him feel a new and strange emotion.It was an a mixture of anger, envy and iritionality.

_Jealously_

…………………………………………………………………….

I was aiming for at least 2000 words, but I thought that would be a good place to end it so left it there. Hope you all enjoyed it! PLEASE REVIEW! Reviews help me write, i can't type without them


	3. Twisted

I got 7 reviews on my last chapter 7!! I've never gotten so many in one go before. So this chapter is dedicated to everyone who reviewed:

Wlock900, Loading, Darklight0303, Lynn Kessler, Moon of Jupiter, SilentKiller1 and the person who gave me some helpful advice Katreda.

………………………………………………………….

Allen hadn't exactly had the most relaxing weekend. He'd been getting up in the early hours of the morning for breakfast then starving himself till dinner, as he attempted to avoid Lenalee. Unfortunately this was proving difficult since Lenalee herself seemed to have taken up eating early as well, though she was never alone as Lavi always came and sat beside her.

He'd gotten to a point where he didn't care, he'd jut come in at the normal time ignore Lenalee's calls and eat his food. At the time he didn't realise how this might affect the way she thought of him. Allen wasn't himself, he'd even got into the habit of reading the sequel to Cross's first book 'How great am I' in his free time, to distract himself from his ban.

He was just thinking about this stupid and meaningless ban when Lavi came bursting the door for his first lesson. The first instruction was this.

"Don't EVER do that again, it's rude and it's a violation against another person's privacy" Allen said irritated.

"Touchy today aren't we Allen" said Lavi as he handed Allen the lessons fee.

"Avoiding Lenalee has meant that I haven't had time for sleep" said Allen as he stood up. "I was wondering, have you made any progress with her yet?" he asked, hoping the answer was yes, the sooner they were together the sooner he could talk to her again.

"I think so, we can now talk to each other freely, awkward silence are no longer a common thing" Allen sighed with relief, well at least they were making some progress, he thought gladly.

"That's good, well shall we start then? How about I start off with the basics of common decency?" asked Allen.

Lavi's Jaw dropped; Allen was really serious about this! Lavi settled down to enjoy a lecture on being polite. Not knowing that Allen had learnt all his words off by heart and researched the subject thoroughly. He didn't know that it wasn't for himself, it was for Allen's own selfish reasons, he just wanted to see her again.

Lenalee:

Later at lunch, Lavi amazed Lenalee with his use of etiquette and talked to her for a while. It wasn't long until Allen's name came into the conversation.

"Oh look Its Allen" said Lenalee as the white haired exorcist passed them by heading for an empty table. "Hey Allen, over here!" she called waving to the Allen, he paused for a moment then carried on walking, he was obviously ignoring her on purpose. Lenalee frowned, upset. Allen had been ignoring her a lot recently, she wondered why. Had she done something to upset him? Lavi would know.

"Lavi, do you know why Allen keeps avoiding me? I know it may sound paranoid, but it seems like he always eats at times he doesn't expect me to be here. Do you think he's angry with me?" Asked Lenalee quickly. Making her worry unmistakably clear.

"Avoiding you? What are you talking about Lenalee? Allen's had a lot of missions lately; Cross has been piling the work onto Allen. Its no wonder that he keeps eating at strange times" said Lavi as he leaned closer to Lenalee.

"Then what about just now? He was clearly ignoring me"

"you know Allen, he was probably to busy concentrating on his food to notice"

"you sure?"

"Dead sure" said Lavi, as he gave Lenalee a reassuring hug "Every things fine" Soon they both finished their food and went off their separate ways.

For a long time after their encounter, Lenalee thought about the feeling of Lavi's hug. It was comforting, yes, but it was not what she wanted. She just wished that Lavi would restrain himself a little and try to be a little less obvious about his intentions. He was almost being as obvious as she was with Allen, constantly hinting at his true intentions.

If only Allen was being himself, then she could talk to him. She knew she wasn't wrong Allen was acting strangely and Lavi was wrong about him being over worked. It was anything but that, Lenalee had asked Cross if he was over working Allen and had found that Cross wasn't giving Allen any work because he wanted Allen to read his 20 volume long auto-biography. Though he had given Allen the impossible deadline of reading them all for two weeks from now.

Lavi was wrong; things were anything but 'fine'.

A knock came at her door; she rushed toward it, hoping it was Allen but saw to her surprise that it was Lavi. She thought It was strange that he hadn't just come charging through the door as he usually did.

"Oh, hi Lavi" she said trying not to let the disappointment show on her face.

"Hello Lenalee" he said smiling. Lenalee looked at the red head for a moment, sure he was irritating, but he did have his moments and was good looking.

"Why are you here Lavi?" I asked.

"What's wrong with a friend coming to visit?"

"Nothing" she said. "Its just that when you normally come, its because you want something"  
"Not something, but maybe someone" he said his face getting dangerously close to Lenalee's.

"It's so stuffy in here Lavi, why don't we go for a walk along the corridor?" she said taking a few steps away from Lavi.

"Okay, let's take a walk" said Lavi in agreement.

The two young exorcists had just begun walking down the hall, when they recognised a certain white haired exorcist running down the hall in a hurry.

"Hey Allen" Lenalee called, not noticing the dark looks Lavi was throwing Allen's way. "Me and Lavi were just about to go on a walk, why don't you join us?" She asked. The white haired exorcist looked to Lavi for conformation, he had guessed as much. "Sorry, but I've got, to go do some work for Cross" he said, not knowing that Lenalee saw straight through his lie.

"Then why don't we meet up tomorrow?" she asked, hoping that Allen wouldn't disappoint her.

"I'm busy tomorrow as well maybe some other time" said Allen, as he went off in the opposite direction. Lenalee was left standing next to Lavi, shocked and astounded, Allen wasn't the type that lied, unless he was being tactful (or playing poker). What was he hiding from her? Or maybe he was being himself, just trying to gently tell her that he didn't like her.

Lavi saw the exchange between the two with glee. Now he could use Lenalee's distress to his advantage.

"Lenalee, there was a reason I called you out here tonight" Lavi said. Lenalee looked at him surprised, was he already confessing so soon? "You see I really like you…" he said as he got closer, his hands holding onto Lenalee's shoulders, his neck bended down as he went in for the kiss. Lenalee's first thought made her want to back away, but then she thought about Allen, he would never want her the way Lavi did. She should just take Lavi while he was still available; after all he wasn't so bad, it would be nice to no longer be alone. Lenalee tilted her neck up, and her lips met with Lavi's, who had just stolen her first kiss.

Allen:

It was early morning, when Allen heard a loud rapping sound against the door. Who could it be at this time in the morning, he thought as he opened the door. It was Lavi, grinning and excited. "It's sealed!"

"What's sealed" asked Allen groggily as he rubbed his eyes.

"Me and Lenalee's relationship, we've kissed" Allen stared at Lavi for a moment confused. "Well I just thought I'd let you know, bye" said Lavi leaving the shocked exorcist on his own. Allen sat down on his bed shakily as he tried to figure out why he was feeling so bitter and twisted. He should have been happy, things had turned out just the way he wanted and now he could talk to Lenalee again. So why did it feel like his inside's were tearing apart?

The feeling Allen decided was irrelevant, all his body really wanted was some food, the pain was similar to that of extreme hunger, it had nothing to do with Lenalee. He climbed into bed, with one thought in mind 'it doesn't hurt at all' that was the lie he told himself as he slipped into a deep sleep.

The next day all eyes were on Lavi and Lenalee as they entered the dining hall holding each others hands. Everyone in the order was talking about it; no one could believe that Lenalee was going out with someone other than Allen. As everyone else had been sure that the two would end up together someday. After a while though everyone seemed to get over the excitement, though Koumi started everything up again by ordering Lavi to host a party for Lenalee to show his commitment or something like that, though everyone knew that it was just an excuse for him to take a day off from the paper work. The party was scheduled for two weeks from now.

Everyone was excited, because none of the exorcists had any assignments on that day. Now all anyone had to do was wait for the party, as long as Lavi and Lenalee didn't break up before the day…

………………………………………………………………………..

I still haven't written a 2000 word chapter yet…

You don't have to look at this, but I've written a few Naruto poems for anyone who's interested. I'm sorry if I put Lenalee and Lavi together too soon , it was going to happen later, but it felt right at the time so I wrote it.

PLEASE REVIEW!


	4. Our Mistake

There were so many reviews in my inbox when I opened it, that I literally went into a fit of mad hysterics. It's just all too good to be true, I know some clever and talented people will be thinking what's she on about? Compared to me she's got barely any reviews. But I just can't help it; to me having 23 reviews when I'm only on my 3rd chapter is amazing. To bad I'm about to mess up the story in just a second…

…………………………………………………………………………..

Allen was silently sitting next to Lavi in the hall, as he played with his food, Attempting to turn it into a smiley face, though as hard as he tried he couldn't stop the soy sauce from dripping from the eyes, the face was smiling but had tears running down from its eyes. Allen pushed the food away; it was useless he still couldn't distract himself from the fact that Lenalee was ignoring him.

He looked at her, she was sitting opposite Lavi as she chatted with him, if he'd wanted to he could have easily leant over and touched her. But she was completely ignoring him, just as she'd been doing for the last week. Everyone had noticed by now, that every time Allen attempted to talk to her she would start talking to Lavi, her hands all over the lucky red head. Some exorcist's were wondering if Lenalee was trying to make Allen Jealous, others thought it was just out of spite but one thing was certain the two best friends weren't getting along anymore.

Allen finally gave up on his smiley face and got up from the table "bye Lavi" he said waving to his friend "bye Lenalee" he mumbled, sounding apologetic.

"See ya later Allen" said Lavi. Allen looked at Lenalee hopefully, like a dog desperate for attention but Lenalee just ignored him as she carried on eating her food and talking to Miranda her hand clasped firmly in Lavi's. The white haired exorcist walked away, leaving a strange silence behind him, everyone was feeling at little awkward about the way Lenalee was treating Allen. Miranda turned to Lenalee.

"Why are you and Allen not friends anymore? Is it my fault?! I promise I'll fix it Lenalee!" she said, her face turning pale as she began to shake.

"No it's not your fault Miranda" said Lenalee, putting a reassuring hand on the shaking exorcists shoulder. "it's Allen's, he was completely ignoring me himself about a week ago, making up lies and excuses so he didn't have to see me"

"Really?" said Miranda looking surprised "but that isn't very Allen like at all… I must have influenced him with my devilish ways, turning him evil!"

"I already told you its not your fault, Allen was just being a ass" said Lenalee.

Lavi, who had been listening in on the conversation, realised what had been going on. Looking a tad guilty he spoke "Err, um, well you see I asked Allen if he could leave me and you alone, you know since you two were always together…" Lavi trailed off when he saw the look of fury in Lenalee's eyes. Expecting to be yelled at he was surprised when she began talking calmly.

"You asked Allen not to come and see me?"

"Yes..."

"Told him to stay away?" she said smiling coolly.

"Yes…"

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT?! YOU BASTARD!" Lenalee shouted kicking Lavi out of his chair and onto the floor "You knew how upset about not seeing him, why didn't you tell me Lavi?" She asked, no longer shouting.

"Because Lenalee, I knew how much you liked him! I'm not stupid, you know, everyone here knows how much you like him! The only person, who doesn't know, is the lucky bastard himself!" shouted Lavi, surprised by his own outburst. Lenalee looked at him surprised, 'he knew yet he still came after me', she thought, 'maybe he's serious after all'. Lenalee stood up.

"Sorry Lavi, but I don't have time for you and your stupid fantasies! Everyone knows me and Allen are just friends. You my boyfriend should know that better than anyone" Lenalee began to walk away from the table, but stopped when Lavi called out to her. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to apologize to Allen!" she shouted, as she ran out of the hall.

Meanwhile Allen was sitting in his room, feeling down to say the least. He still had eight more of Cross books to read and only one week left to finish them in. on top of that he also had the fact that Lenalee hated him to deal with, he had tried to explain his actions to her, but she always ignored him not giving him a chance to explain. He knew he sort of disserved it anyway, he had treated her the same way, just before she started going out with Lavi.

He still found it hard to believe that she had started going out with Lavi so quickly after only a couple of days eating together. He'd thought that it would take at least at little longer than that, that she might say no and refuse him. He'd been wrong of course; Lenalee didn't seem to be ale to keep her hands off Lavi for more than a few moments… It was obvious that she adored him.

A loud Rapping sound came at the door, 'must be Lavi' Allen thought, 'I wonder what's been sealed this time?' Allen shuddered at the thought. He then opeed the opened the door.

"Allen it's terrible!" said Lenalee, a look of panic in her eyes. Allen rubbed his eyes, to make sure it wasn't really Lavi he was seeing; he was having a strange sense of De ja vu. "I've been treating you terribly and being nasty when it wasn't your fault" said Lenalee.

"Why don't you take a step inside so you can explain things more clearly, your boyfriends tendencies are clearly rubbing off on you" said Allen. They two walked inside and sat on Allen's bed next to each other. They were both silent for a moment, neither knew what to say after not speaking for so long .

"I'm sorry!" the two exorcists shouted loudly. They both then burst out laughing, holding onto each other for support to stop themselves from keeling over.

"Don't be sorry Allen, Lavi explained everything" said Lenalee, still holding onto Allen's shoulder, careful to not let her skin touch his, lest she lose control of herself.

"You shouldn't be sorry either, I should have told you" he said, feeling the warmth of Lenalee's arms seep through his jacket, her closeness causing his heart to race. "It was only right for you to want revenge" he said smiling. Lenalee on the other hand was thinking of other things, the close distance between her lips and Allen's, the fact that they were sitting on a bed in _his_ room. She was sure that any other person would take advantage of her, but Allen wasn't like that and she had a boyfriend there was no reason for her to have fantasies with Allen's bed any longer.

"Yeah you should have told me and as punishment you have to comfort me with a hug and peck on the cheek, I will not forgive you unless you do these things and say Sorry Princess Lenalee" said Lenalee, already cursing herself for the peck on the cheek, that was the sort of thing the old Lenalee did, the one desperate to get Allen. She no longer needed to do such antics.

"If that's what you want Princess Lenalee, then please forgive me" he whispered, as he embraced Lenalee. Her heart began to accelerate, as she felt his arms gently folded around her. To her it felt impossibly natural, when she held onto Allen, it was a strange feeling as she was used to the uncomfortable feeling of Lavi's arms placed awkwardly around her waist. With Allen it felt like she just melded into him, she shook herself, what was she thinking! She had Lavi and that was more than enough. The kiss on the cheek would be going too far.

She turned her head, to tell Allen to stop at just the wrong moment, though to her it felt right. Their lips met as she turned her head and suddenly they were kissing passionately neither trying to pull away, both hungry for more and demanding attention. Allen pressed himself against Lenalee, his kiss seeming urgent, suggesting that he wanted so much more, the kiss only lasted for a minute, but it felt like hours to the two exorcists who were caught in a moment of bliss.

Lenalee finally pulled herself away, common sense and feelings for Lavi stopping her from going any further. Lenalee and Allen just stared at each other for a moment panting as they tried to regain their breath. Both startled by their physical attraction to the other. After Allen had regained his breath he spoke.

"I'm so sorry Lenalee, I don't know what came over me…I didn't mean to, I was a mistake-" At that moment Koumi came crashing through the door (does anyone have any manners these days?), the two exorcists quickly sprung apart.

"Lenalee you have another mission" said Koumi, looking suspiciously at the two exorcist's rather rumpled clothing. "hey Allen you weren't doing anything suspicious to my Lenalee were you?" asked Koumi, taking in the look of guilt on the white haired exorcist's face. Before Allen could explain, Lenalee spoke.

"Don't worry Koumi, it was just an accident, it didn't _mean _anything" said Lenalee stressing the word mean. "Isn't that right Allen?" she said looking at Allen meaningfully.

"Yeah it didn't _mean_ anything" said Allen bitterly.

"ok, well see that it doesn't happen again, come with me Lenalee so I can give you your briefing"

"Good luck" said Allen to Lenalee as she left the room she didn't answer, but just closed the door behind her.

Allen got up and kicked the wall frustrated by his own stupidity, he'd just ruined everything, he was sure of it. He knew he should have pulled back, after all he'd known Lenalee was taken. Now she knew how he felt and he'd been rejected. How would he ever talk to her normally again? How would he face Lavi, knowing that he had taken advantage of his best friend's girlfriend? And most importantly how would he deal with the pain of being rejected? That was what she'd as good as said with Koumi, to her it was nothing more than an _accident_ but to him it had felt breath taking, his heart was still beating quickly from the feeling of exhilaration.

He remembered the question Lavi had once asked him a few weeks back 'do you like Lenalee?' the answer now would have been as clear and obvious as it had been back then , if only he'd been smart enough to see it.

"Of course" was the answer "I love her"

At the time Lenalee was sitting in Koumi's office, waiting to be briefed on her mission. Instead of being briefed she ended up being lectured.

"Lenalee enough is enough! I let you have Lavi, but Allen as well! I cant believe my pure lttle Lenalee is acting like this" said Koumi.

"What are you talking about brother?!" said Lenalee as she feinted confusion.

"you know what I mean! You and Allen were obviously up to something in there, now listen Lenalee, playing around with others feelings isn't good! It's not good to mess around other people lives!"

"But you do that all the time! And anyway it doesn't matter, to Allen it was just a mistake…So nothing like that will be happening again"

"well he looked pretty hurt when you called it an accident, but whatever do what you like, I'm fine with it as long as your happy with what your doing and who your with, but if that Lavi boy ever starts troubling you.." said Koumi as he took out a huge chain saw "I won't hesitate to use this" he said seriously. "Well see you Lenalee I can't wait to see how this whole drama runs out, I might even end up being called an uncle..." Lenalee left the room quietly, leaving 'uncle Koumi' to his fantasises.

………………………………………………………

I reached my target of 2000 words!! If any ones thinks things are going to fast then please say so and I'll try and slow down the pace a little. Thanks for reading!

PLEASE REVIEW!!


	5. Nightmare

Thanks to everyone who reviewed

Thanks to everyone who reviewed!! I've been getting a lot more reviews on this story than any of my others so far, so I've been releasing chapters a lot faster than usual but I think I'll just go back to one every weekend. Since I always make _more_ mistakes during the week when I have less time to write. I know I make mistakes anyway, but hopefully by giving myself a little bit more time, there won't be as many. I apologize in advance for any spelling or grammar mistakes in this chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own D. gray man.

…………………………………………………………………………….

A day had passed since the 'accident' and Allen still hadn't gotten the courage to go up to Lenalee to try explaining himself. So he was sitting alone, in his now usual spot, eating his lunch. He watched Lenalee's table, everyone was talking comfortably together, no one even taking a look in Allen's direction. Before when he had first started avoiding his usual table people would have looked his way, it seemed to him that everyone had unfortunately gotten used to his absence.

His gaze strayed over to Lenalee's slight figure, her arms draped over Lavi's shoulders as she leaned into him. Her hair which she'd been growing out, coiling at the base of her neck, Lavi's hand holding firmly onto her waist. Allen let out a sigh of frustration; he couldn't believe that he had actually encouraged Lavi to go out with Lenalee...

Lenalee fidgeted, as she tried to get herself into a comfortable position. It was hard work, but she finally found that if she leant onto Lavi, while holding on to his shoulders as support, Lavi's firm grip on her waist didn't bother her so much. She wished that Lavi could be a little less possessive, a little more gentle, more kind and soft spoken…A little bit more like Allen. At the thought of the white haired exorcist, she turned at looked at him; he was sitting on his table alone his head bowed down as he ate his food.

She had waited a whole day for him to speak to her, hoping he would say that what had happened didn't matter, that everything between the two of them was okay. At this thought she realised why Allen hadn't spoken to her, he himself had probably been afraid of her own reaction and probably thought that she herself would be mad at him, for doing something like that to a girl already taken. She groaned, why did Allen always have to make such a big deal out of things?

She pulled Lavi's arm off her waist and stood up.

"Lenalee, where are you going?" asked Lavi.

"I just thought I'd talk to Allen for a bit…" she said trailing off, as she saw Lavi standing up as well.

"I'll go with you, it's been a while since I've talked to Allen" said Lavi. Lenalee sighed; with Lavi there she wouldn't be able to explain herself to Allen. They both walked across to Allen's table and sat down beside him. Lenalee noticed with surprise a look of guilt cross Allen face and realised that Lavi's presence was probably making him think that she had told Lavi about what had happened two days ago.

"Hi Allen" said Lenalee and Lavi in unison.

"Hello" said Allen, smiling at the two unsurely. Lenalee leaned in close to Allen.

"Don't worry about the other day Allen, it was completely my fault" said Lenalee.

"Oh no, you shouldn't apologize it was my fault!" said Allen. Lavi stared at the two for a minute or so, as he watched them both have a battle of whose fault it was, he wondered what it was all about. He thought about it for a moment, then came up with the conclusion that they were fighting the battle of apologizer's, because of the thing where he had told Allen to not see Lenalee. He tuned back into the conversation.

"It was definitely, my fault Lenalee, I should have stopped straight away!" said Allen.

"No it was my fault, it was me who started it all" said Lenalee. Lavi cleared his throat.

"Isn't this all my fault?" said Lavi, stopping the two other exorcists's little fight. They both turned to look at him, both looking horrified by his suggestion.

"NO!" the two other exorcists shouted. "This is definitely _not_ your fault!"

"Okay, but how about we all go out to town together?" said Lavi, asking the question completely out of the blue. Looking at the two baffled exorcist's expressions he tried to embellish. "Well I was going to ask Lenalee if she wanted to go into town with me today because bookman's not around so I have a day off and since it's been a while since we all went out together I thought I'd invite Allen along to"

"it's fine Lavi, I'd rather not be a 3rd wheel" said Allen

"Don't be stupid Allen; I've invited Miranda, Kroary Yuu along as well!"

"Come on Allen it could be fun" said Lenalee "if you want we can even play poker"

"Okay I'll come" said Allen, not able to refuse a request from Lenalee.

"I knew it!" said Lavi, startling Allen "if Poker's involved you'll do anything!"

"That's not true!" said Allen, as he tried to defend himself. "I was going to say yes anyway!"

"If you say so Allen, if you say so..." said Lavi, smiling patronisingly at his friend

"Stop it Lavi!" said Lenalee, irritated by her boyfriend's attitude.

"Okay fine, I'll stop! But we've got to leave now, the others should be waiting for us by the boats" said Lavi. The two other exorcist's agreed with him and got up to follow Lavi down to the boats.

Once they got to the boats, they were greeted by Miranda and Kroary, only getting all small nod of acknowledgement from Kanda. Who was staring at Allen and Lenalee suspiciously. There were only two small rowing boats available, so they all had to spilt into two different groups. In one boat sat: Lavi, Miranda and Kroary. In the other sat: Lenalee, Allen and Kanda.

"We'll see you later" shouted Lavi as his boat slowly began to move away.

"You ready to get moving?" asked the finder, in charge of rowing on Allen's boat.

"Get a move on!" was Kanda's simple reply.

"Okay, I'll be right on it" said the terrified finder as he began to row the boat.

The ride was only 15 minutes long, but Allen soon fell asleep, his head leaning unintentionally onto Lenalee's shoulder. Lenalee didn't seem to have a problem with it though and let Allen's head rest there for the remainder of the journey. Only waking him up, so that he was aware that they had arrived at their destination, by shaking his shoulder.

"Allen, we've arrived" said Lenalee softly into his ear. Allen's eyes opened and he realised just who he'd been sleeping on, blushing he moved away from Lenalee.

"I'm so sorry Lenalee!" said Allen.

"Allen You don't have to apologize! That's all you ever seem to do these days!" she said smiling, as she got out of the boat to search for Lavi.

Allen made a move to get out of the boat but was stopped by Kanda who grabbed onto Allen's arm.

"Why don't you two just get married already? When Lavi fell asleep on Lenalee the other day she just dropped him on the floor, saying that he shouldn't always be so irritating" said Kanda, his menacing voice making Allen shudder. "If you really want her bean sprout then I suggest you take her, before she becomes too attached to Lavi"

"I don't know what your talking about" said Allen, confused and shaken.

"Don't be stupid, you know how possessive Lavi is, it wont be long until he forces her to become very intimate with him and in these times there's no such thing as contraception" said Kanda. Allen carried on looking confused, so Kanda decided to say it simply.

"Sex, you idiot!" shouted Kanda, earning him quite a few stares from passers-by. Kanda got out of the boat, leaving Allen alone.

Allen quickly followed Kanda and met up with the group. They all spent the rest of the day in town, looking at the shops and having a good catch up session. Allen tried to join in on the fun, but just couldn't stop thinking about what Kanda had said. There was no way Lavi would do that, he kept thinking trying to convince himself, they only just started going out, he wouldn't do that.

Just then Lavi pulled Lenalee into his arms, pulling her into a long and by the looks of things forceful kiss.

"I've already told you not to do that Lavi!" said Lenalee as she broke away "Especially in public, it's embarrassing" she said as she glanced over to Allen.

"Okay I promise not to do it ever again" said Lavi smiling mischievously.

"That's what you said last time!"

"Okay well this time it's for real"

" it better be!"

Allen, listened to the two as they squabbled, maybe Kanda had a point after all. Maybe Lavi and Lenalee would… he let his thoughts trail off there, he didn't really want to think about it.

It soon started getting dark and everyone decided it was time to go back, they got onto the little boats and got back to headquarters. Once back everyone headed off in different directions, Allen included. Once back in his room he couldn't stop thinking about what Kanda had said. He supposed that it would be okay as long as Lenalee as fine with it… As long as Lenalee was okay with it…NO he didn't want that, he didn't want Lenalee and Lavi to be so close, he didn't want Lavi to touch her! Allen laid down on his bed, what was he thinking, he thought, after all none of it is really any of my business.

He closed his eyes, his nightmares full of alarmingly real images of Lenalee and Lavi entangled together, Of Allen watching Lenalee getting married to Lavi, of all their cute little red haired children and Allen sitting besides them telling stories while the parents had a night out. It truly was a nightmare.

……………………………………………………………….

I don't think I spelt Kroary right…

PLEASE REVIEW!!


	6. Drunk

Last chapter was a bit creepy wasn't it? With Allen and his dreams…

Anyone remember that party Koumi mentioned? Well guess what, it's finally on! Let's see how many readers I can lose with this chapter :D

…………………………………………………………………

Everyone in the order was excited, as everyone was looking forward to the party later on in the evening. Everybody was walking around doing their business, with big grins on their faces, well everybody except Allen. Who was holed up in his room reading the last book in Cross's Auto-biography series; today was the deadline for finishing it. He didn't have time to go to the party, not that he would have gone anyway, just the thought of watching Lenalee and Lavi dancing together was enough to make him feel depressed.

_Depressed,_ he thought irritated, since when did he get depressed? It wasn't in his nature to get depressed, it defied all reason, optimists don't get depressed! He sighed, and then continued reading.

An hour later a soft knock came from the door.

"Come in" said Allen, not bothering to open the door.

"Hi Allen" said Lenalee as she opened the door "Reading Cross's book again?" seeing Lenalee, Allen immediately put down his book and stood up quickly, a little to quickly, Allen tripped over his chair, which then pushed down some of his books. Within seconds Allen was on the floor completely submerged in books. _It was like a mini avalanche,_ thought Lenalee smiling.

A moment later a head popped out of the pile of books, it was Allen, looking dazed and disorientated. Lenalee laughed, she knew she shouldn't, but she couldn't help it, no one but Allen could look so ridiculous.

"of I'm sorry Allen, if it were anyone but you…"

"Yes I know" he said, irritated that he had made a fool out of himself in front of Lenalee.

He then attempted to get back up; this attempt was thwarted by the bookshelf which he bumped into on his ascent, the book shelf fell on top of him as well another wave of books , knocking him off balance and sending him to the floor. Lenalee couldn't help but let out a little giggle at the sight of him. Only Allen could be so clumsy.

"I can't believe I did it twice!" said Allen smiling, no longer irritated. Just Lenalee's presence was enough to make Allen feel better.

"Here let me help you" said Lenalee, as she held out her hand to Allen, Allen grabbed her hand and Lenalee helped pull him up. Allen (being as clumsy as he was) tripped over one of the books on the floor, making it so that he involuntarily pushed Lenalee against the wall, his hand still holding hers, both of their faces inclining towards the others. They both stood there for a moment, enjoying each others closeness, their faces only inches apart. It was like they were both in a trance both locked into the others eyes, unable to break away.

A knock came at the door "Allen? Lenalee, you in there?" they both recognised the voice as Lavi's and sprung apart instantaneously.

"Yeah we're in here Lavi" answered Lenalee, trying to keep her voice steady, for some reason the loss of Allen's hand in her own was_ really_ bothering her. Allen walked up to the door and opened it for Lavi, glad that that Lavi hadn't burst in unannounced like he usually did. Lavi might have gotten the wrong idea if he'd seen the two of them together like that.

"Hello Lavi" said Allen.

"Hi Allen" Lavi replied "so are you coming?" he asked.

"Coming to what?" asked Allen confused

"haven't you asked him yet Lenalee?"

"Um no, I guess I sort of forgot, what with all the commotion" said Lenalee apologetically.

"Commotion?" he inquired.

"Allen tripped" was her simple explanation.

"I see" said Lavi knowingly "well back to the main topic then, I was wondering if you were coming to me and Lenalee's party, you know he one Koumi set up"

"I'm sorry, but I don't think I can, there's this book I need to finish" said Allen.

"Aw come on Allen it will be fun! There will be drinks and music!"

"Um, well I guess I could…" said Allen indecisively.

"Good, we'll see you at 8pm, the main hall. Bye!!" said Lavi, leaving the room before Allen could protest, dragging Lenalee along with him.

Allen looked at the time on his watch it was 6pm, if he hurried he might be able to finish the book before eight. Sighing, he began searching for the book among the others that had fallen on the floor earlier.

Meanwhile, Lenalee was in her room preparing for the party, it was already 7:30 and she still hadn't decided whether or not she would wear her hair up, or just leave it as it was. She'd been having a debate with herself about it for a while now, on the one hand she knew that Lavi liked it when she put her hair up, on the other she had the knowledge that Allen preferred it when she wore her hair down. Lavi was her boyfriend but she couldn't help trying to impress Allen.

She pulled out the hair clip that held up her hair and let her hair fall down loosely on her shoulders, she had to admit that she was more inclined to wearing her hair down. Which probably made her a bad girlfriend, she sighed pulling her hair back up again, _screw Lavi_, she thought as she began brushing her hair, _He already get's enough from me as it is._

A few minutes later Lavi knocked on the door, he actually _knocked!_ Lenalee let him in and they made out on her bed. As Lavi's hands roamed around her body, Lenalee thought of the knocking, every time Lavi knocked on her door it irritated her as she knew it was Allen who had taught him to do so. Allen had bothered to teach Lavi how to be a 'gentleman', they may have only had one lesson, but it had made a difference. If Allen had liked her, he wouldn't have agreed to such a thing, so every time Lavi knocked on her door she was reminded of that fact.

"Come on Lavi, we've got to get to the party" she said quietly. Lavi moved off Lenalee, and then stood up.

"Let's go then" he said holding out his arm smiling.

"Lets" Said Lenalee

Later at the dance Lenalee noticed that Allen hadn't danced with anyone yet.

"Do you mind if I take the next slow dance with Allen? I don't think he's danced with anyone else yet…" Lenalee asked Lavi.

"Its fine" he said smiling, I'll just go and sit down next to Miranda and Yu" Lavi then headed off the 'dance floor' (middle of the dining hall) in the direction of the only people in the room who flat out refused to dance.

Lenalee made her way over to Allen, who was sitting next to Kory. She noticed, with surprise, that there were quite a few empty wine bottles on the table next to Allen. Could Allen possibly be drinking?

"Hello Allen"

"Hello Lenalee" said Allen smiling "I was just about to go and find you, would you do me the honour of taking with me this next dance?" he said as he bowed .Lenalee stared at Allen shocked; this was all very un Allen like behaviour. Since when did Allen take the initiative?

"I'd love to dance with you" she said smiling. The two headed for the dance floor, Allen placing one hand on Lenalee's waist, he used his gloved hand with innocence to grasp onto hers and then the music began. The moved around the room at a leisurely pace, Allen, despite all outward appearances of being clumsy, was quite a good dancer and took the lead with ease.

The two where pressed close together, and Lenalee's heart wouldn't stop racing being so close to Allen, for such a long time.It was more than she could bear.

"Why so nervous Lenalee?" whispered Allen as he leaned in closely to her ear.

"I'm not, its just strange for me to be so close to you" she replied quietly.

"Why?" asked Allen "We've been this close before" he said, a smirk-which looked foreign- appearing on Allen's face. Lenalee blushed a deep shade of pink.

"That was different…. "

"So you're saying you didn't like it? I know I did" Lenalee almost stopped dancing.

"Allen how much have you drunk so far tonight?" she questioned.

"quite a bit, I was watching you and that idiot dancing and I didn't really have anything better to do so I thought I'd have a few dinks…you know Lenalee you look really sexy with your hair down like that…" before Lenalee could answer him the music stopped. " See you later Lenalee" said Allen winking at her. Lenalee would have laughed if the situation were not so dire, Allen was becoming like Lavi except that he was about 10 times worse!

"Wait up Allen, I need to talk to you about something…" called Lenalee as she ran after him. Little did she know that she would soon fall to the same fate as Allen. In five minutes flat she was sitting next to Allen in a drinking contest, if she won Allen promised he'd stop drinking and head back to his room. Within ten minutes she was just as loopy as Allen, giggling away. They spent the rest of the night that way drinking together. Lavi didn't really care about it, since he was too busy chasing any skirt that passed his way.

"you know I love you Allen" said Lenalee smiling "I looove yooou a looot much more Than that red head"

"I love you too" said Allen, who hadn't yet drunk as much as Lenalee and still had a bit of sanity left. He was an honest drunk, the kind that spilled out all of their feelings.

"Let's go somewhere!" Lenalee suddenly announced.

"Where should we go?" Allen asked.

"To your room, I bet there are lots of fun things to do in your room!"

"Okay let's go" said Allen as he helped Lenalee to her feet.

"Yeah, let's go to the fun place!"

……………………………………………………………….

Who can guess the kind of fun they'll be having? I'll give you a virtual cookie if you get it right :P . Things are moving too fast!! Or is it too slowly?? I'm wondering if this is maybe a little bit too dramatic… Oh a warning, please don't PM me my emails gone all funny and has stopped sending me _anything _from fanfiction :

PLEASE REVIEW!!

.


	7. Scissors, paper, rock

The two exorcists stumbled through the halls each holding onto the others shoulder as they tried to support one another

The two exorcists stumbled through the halls each holding onto the others shoulder as they tried to support one another. They were both singing something which sounded vaguely like jingle bells though they somehow made the song sound depressing instead of cheery. Once they were in Allen's room they both sat on the bed.

"Allen, I challenge you to a game of rock paper scissors" said Lenalee smiling foolishly. "And if I win then… then you have to say you love me!" she said, smiling triumphantly, looking very proud of her request.

"Yeah, but if I win then you have to kiss me!" he said, before breaking into a fit of laughter.

"Rock, scissors, paper!"

"Paper, rock, scissors!" They both stared at each others hands, both clenched fists in the shape of the rock.

"What should we do?" asked Lenalee nervously.

"Do it again?" Allen suggested.

"Rock, scissors, paper!"

"Paper, rock, scissors!" The result was the same. They tried it once more, but it seemed that no matter how many times they did it, they both ended up doing the same thing.

"This is boring Allen" moaned Lenalee after their twentieth game "Let's do something else"

"Like what?" asked Allen.

"Um... Like…" Lenalee looked around the room for ideas "Book fight!" she shouted as she picked up one of Allen's books and tossed it in his direction. Soon the two of were having a full scale war, piling up book mountains and throwing books at one another from behind them. Allen cheated a lot, by using his clown belt to steal books from Lenalee's side and soon Lenalee said she didn't want to play anymore because Allen wasn't playing fair.

"Why isn't it fair?" he asked, annoyed that they'd stopped playing.

"Because" said Lenalee sounding like a five year old.

"Because what?"

"It's just because!" she said grumpily as she sat down on Allen's bed.

"That's stupid" said Allen as he sat down besides her. Lenalee just ignored him and lay down on the bed. Allen lay down next to her; they both lay there silently except for the occasional giggle from Lenalee. Her thoughts were racing, 'this is my chance! Allen's so close and I'm on his bed'. She didn't even have a wandering thought about Lavi.

"Hey Allen" she said, rolling over to face him " Why don't we say you won the game of rock paper scissors, that way you can kiss me" said Lenalee, finding that just moments after the words had left her mouth Allen's lips were on hers, the taste of his breathe making her pull away almost instantaneously. She hadn't felt any of the pleasure she had felt the last time and suddenly found herself at loss as to what to say. This wasn't the Allen she wanted so desperately, the Allen she knew would never act this way. Allen was so out of it that he'd just fallen asleep, moments after it had happened. Lenalee lay on the bed for a few moments trying to sort out the hazy thoughts that were filling her brain, but it wasn't long until she to was asleep.

Later that night there was the sound of someone opening the door softly opening the door for a few moments before quietly shuting it, then walking away. The scene of Lenalee and Allensleeping snuggled up together fixed clearly in his head making what he was trying to do all the harder, he still wasn't quite sure if he was ready to let her go.

It was early mourning when Allen woke up with a splitting headache, Lenalee's head resting on his chest. Feeling the heat rush to his cheeks, Allen began blushing like a school girl, when he realised how entangled he was with Lenalee. He gently moved her head off his chest and moved her legs off of him onto the bed. He stood up and looked at the mess his room was in, the books were everywhere and his book shelf had fallen over. But that was the least of his problems, Lenalee was in his room and she had spent the night there, what would he do if someone like Koumi found out about this?

He decided that it would probably be best to wake up Lenalee, so that she could make her way to her own room, before anyone else realised she was gone. He shook her shoulders lightly in an attempt to wake her up.

"Lavi? Is that you?" Lenalee murmured "I told you to stop coming into my room in the mourning's, brother doesn't like it" Allen froze, so Lenalee and Lavi were _that close_, he thought to himself, surprised at the raging jealously this news brought him.

"No its Allen, Lenalee you've got to get up, I don't want you getting in trouble with your brother because of me" he said softly, knowing that Lenalee's head couldn't be feeling much better than his own.

"What!? Allen? Why are you here?" she asked, sounding confused as she opened her eyes and looked around the room. "Oh last night…what happened to your room?" she said, staring pointedly at the books covering the floor.

"That, is something I'm too ashamed of to even think about" he said smiling. "Now you really should go, before your brother hinds out"

"Um could you help me up Allen?" she asked "I feel a little unsteady" Allen reached down and pulled her up, trying not to think of what had happened the other day, when their positions had been reversed. "Thanks" she said, not seeming to know what else she could possibly say "Sorry about the books…"

"Its fine" he said smiling "It was mostly my fault" 'God this is awkward' thought Lenalee as she stood at the doorway.

"Um well goodbye Allen, I'll see you later" she said as she opened the door.

"Goodbye Lenalee" said Allen, his mouth forming a tense smile. The door closed behind her leaving Allen with a sudden feeling of panic, he rushed forward to open the door. "Wait Lenalee!" he called, making her turn around at the other end of the corridor.

"What is it Allen?" she asked.

"Um about some of the stuff I said last night, you know I didn't mean it right? It was just the drink talking" he said hurriedly, hoping that Lenalee would understand.

"Yeah well Allen…The stuff I said it wasn't, what I mean is that I didn't mean it either" said Lenalee relieved that she had gotten it off of her chest. She had been worried that Allen had taken what she'd said seriously. "And what happened before we went to sleep, I didn't mean for that to happen either" she said nervously, unsure of what his reaction might be.

"You mean that silly fight about me cheating?" asked Allen "Because I was clearly wrong, there's no need to worry about that!" Lenalee looked at him feeling slightly crestfallen, he had forgotten she realised, feeling upset. It hurt her to think that Allen would take a kiss so lightly, that he would forget it with such ease. "Lenalee are you okay?" asked Allen, worried by the strange look on Lenalee's face.

"I'm fine Allen, really, well I'd better go, bye" she said as she began to walk down the corridor.

"Goodbye Lenalee" said Allen, before going back into his room, to nurse his growing headache.

…………………………………………………………………..

A lot shorter than usual…A lot more dialogue too…Not much happening…

Yes I would say that this is my worst chapter so far

Oh and to all you perverts out there who thought something dodgy was gonna happen, shame on you!

Blame all OOCnes on drunkenness or hangovers, this chapter you have nothing on me! Mwahahahahhaha

PLEASE REVIEW!!


	8. Liar

Think of the first part as separate from the rest of the chapter, I meant to put it onto the end of the last but sort of forgot about it…Yes I know I'm completely hopeless

Think of the first part as separate from the rest of the chapter, I meant to put it onto the end of the last but sort of forgot about it…Yes I know I'm completely hopeless.

………………………………………………………………………………..

Lavi walked along the corridor his mind racing as he thought of a new way to set his plan into action, the only problem was whether or not Allen would buy it. This project of his was getting interesting but he knew that it couldn't progress further without a certain someone's help. Reaching his destination he burst into Kanda's room, not bothering to knock, smiling at the look of irritation on his friends face.

"There's no way I'm helping you with your stupid games!" he said menacingly, his eyes glowing in the dark room.

"Aw come on Yuu" said Lavi, smiling mischievously "You didn't seem to have a problem with it last time"

Allen sat down next to Lavi, surprised to see that Lenalee was absent from the table.

"Where's Lenalee?" he asked, taking a sip of water from his drink.

"She's sorting out some paper work for Koumi; she should be out in a few minutes" said Lavi answering Allen's question "Speaking of Lenalee, did you see where she went at the party? Because I was looking for her towards the end and I couldn't find her…" Allen nearly spat out his water at the question, but ended up choking on it instead. "Allen are you alright?" asked Lavi sounding concerned, though somewhat amused at Allen's spluttering.

"I'm fine" he said smiling, having got over the shock.

"So did you see Lenalee?" he asked again.

"NO! I didn't" said Allen defensively, he didn't want Lavi to get the wrong idea and he knew Koumi would kill him if he found out. Though another fact over ruled the rest by far, it was not proper for a woman and a man to spend the night together if not married, Lenalee would be in a ton of trouble if others found out about this.

"Okay Allen I was just asking if you knew where she went, there's no need to get tetchy" he said laughing.

"Sorry Lavi" said Allen apologetically, his guilt easily hidden by his famous poker face.

"It's fine, I don't really car whether you saw her or not, I was just curious and a little worried since Yuu said he saw her with some sprout last night…I wonder what he meant by sprout?" while Lavi pondered on this Allen had a little panic attack, that went on inside of his head behind his ever smiling face. If Lavi had even the slightest bit of intelligence he would figure out that Kanda ad just been using a shortened version of his hated nickname 'bean sprout'. Having just lied to Lavi there was no way he would be able to explain what really happened without sounding unbelievable.

"You know it sounds familiar…do you recognise it from anywhere Allen?" asked Lavi, seeming to not realise just how stupid his question sounded.

"Sorry I don't recognise it" said Allen nervously, his voice on edge.

"Really? That's a shame… I really wanted to meet that person, I've never met anyone called sprout before" said Lavi, slumping down on the table looking disappointed.

"Didn't you say you wanted to know because you were worried about Lenalee?" asked Allen, confused.

"Well it was partly because of that but it was the more the name that interested me, it's such a funny name…" said Lavi seeming to go off in a daze. Allen took an inward sigh of relief, glad that Lavi wasn't going to pursue the subject any further.

Just then Lenalee walked into the dining hall where the two were eating and sat down next to Lavi.

"Bookman told me he wanted you for something" she told Lavi "I saw him on the way over here"

"Great" said Lavi groaning "I'll see you later then" he said as he stood up, before leaving Allen and Lenalee.

"So how was your work sorting out files" asked Allen, trying to start up a conversation.

"Fine though it was a little boring, what have you been doing today?" she asked as she continued the meaningless conversation. It seemed that it was all they ever did these days have a short exchange of what had been happening in their day, neither of them going into detail or putting too much thought into their answer. She wondered when it had happened, when they had just suddenly realised that their simple emotionless exchange had become routine. It wasn't the sort of way you would treat a close friend, more someone you barely knew an 'acquaintance'.

"Not much, though I'm leaving on a mission to collect innocence tomorrow" said Allen, aware again, of the strange awkwardness of their conversation. It was the chasm they had created by the need to avoid any conversation about the little incidents that had happened between them over the past few weeks. It was amazing how the two had managed to avoid the topic so far as neither wanted to be the one to mention it, afraid that the other would dismiss it as unimportant crushing any fleeting hopes they might have had.

"Your collecting innocence?!" she asked looking shocked that she hadn't received the information earlier "Why didn't you tell me sooner?" she asked, making it sound like an accusation.

"You've been busy with Lavi and I only found out yesterday, I haven't really had time to tell you" he explained "though it's not like its important anyway, Lenalee probably wouldn't notice if I was gone" he said his tone half joking, though Lenalee could tell that he was being serious as well.

"Don't you dare say that Allen!" she said her voice rising "If you hadn't told me and I couldn't find you tomorrow I'd be worried sick! Don't be so selfish as to think you can leave without telling me!"

"Sorry Lenalee it was a thoughtless thing to say" he said apologetically, he knew how important friends were to Lenalee; he shouldn't have said something like that.

"Good, I'm glad we're in agreement, so tell me, how long will you be gone?" she asked.

"A week" he said shortly, instantly regretting it when he realised they had already come to another full stop in their conversation. They sat there for a moment in silence only to be interrupted by Lavi.

"Hey Lenalee, Allen" said Lavi, frowning when he saw how far apart the two were sitting. Both were on the same side of the table but were about a foot apart from one another, he wondered how they could have proper conversation when they were so far away from one another.

"Hi Lavi" the two replied in unison "What did you come back here for?"

"You to are creepy, you know that? I mean that was almost perfect synchronisation there!" he said sounding excited "Well since your both so interested I managed to get away from bookman and was wondering if Lenalee wanted to hang out with me, though you can come too Allen." He said as he helped Lenalee to her feet.

"It's fine" he said smiling "I wouldn't want to get in your way" seeing the two of them together like that would be too painful, he'd rather avoid it if he could.

"Okay we'll see you later then" said Lavi.

"Bye Allen" said Lenalee softly, her hand already intertwined with Lavi's as she walked out of the hall.

Allen was sitting on the table on his own, though not for long, it seemed that Kanda was being unusually sociable today since he came over and sat next to Allen.

"Bean Sprout, are you really okay with that?" he said looking in Lavi and Lenalee's direction to make it clear as to what he meant.

"It's fine" he said, not even bothering to object to being called bean sprout, too troubled by thoughts of Lavi and Lenalee to care.

"You're a liar" was all Kanda said, before getting up and leaving Allen, this time truly on his own.

………………………………………………………………………………..

I think this has been he worst chapter so far… It was also quite late too…And short…I need to get my act together…


	9. Waiting IS boring

Having been away from the order for a week Allen had a lot to think about in his absence, though most of his thoughts eventually ended up converging on Lenalee. His feelings, he had decided weren't important, Lenalee liked Lavi and he made her happy. Sadly he couldn't say that Lenalee's happiness would make himself feel any better, though it did make the idea of bearing it a little easier.

He had to think of the others, it would be selfish of him to keep acting so strangely around the two as he knew it would worry Lenalee and he would cause trouble if he did anything stupid like admitting how he felt. The best thing he could do was just learn to tolerate it, no matter how public the two could sometimes be in their affection to one another. _It will be easy,_ he kept reassuring himself as he watched the trees zoom past as he sped along in his carriage, _all I have to do is think about it objectively…_

Meanwhile Lavi and Kanda were sitting on the steps just outside of Koumi's old laboratory a place, they were sure; no one else would dare get close to. Kanda didn't talk; it was all just one-sided chatter from Lavi, who was explaining his elaborate plan. When he'd finally finished, he asked Kanda a question.

"So what do you think Yuu?" he asked, looking disappointed when he saw no reaction from calling Kanda by his first name, maybe he'd been over using it to much lately and Kanda had gotten so used to it that he hadn't even noticed.

"It won't work" Said Kanda stiffly.

"What?" Asked Lavi, confused and some what surprised that Kanda had actually spoken.

"I said your stupid plan won't work!" he shouted, irritated at having to repeat himself.

"Don't be stupid Kanda" Lavi said in a sing song voice "Of course it's gonna work, it's a plan made by yours truly, completely and utterly infallible" he said, his voice brimming with confidence.

"Che" said Kanda, sounding full of contempt.

"It will work!" Lavi repeated, though now it sounded like he was trying to convince himself rather than Kanda.

"Tell me!" said Kanda suddenly furious "why are you doing this?!" Lavi's face became serious when he recognised Kanda's harsh tone.

"I'm doing this because that if I don't it will never happen, I'm doing this so that she won't be sad when I'm gone because I remember what she said, about all of us making up her world.

"So I thought I'd give her something nice before I leave" he said sadly.

"You really love her rabbit?" asked Kanda incredulously.

"I don't know" he said thoughtfully "But I don't think she loves me" he said morosely as he stood up "I'll see you later Yuu! I've got to go and see Bookman!" he said as he began running away.

"Bye…Hey Wait! Come back here you damn rabbit!" he shouted, when he realised that Lavi had just used his first name. But of course Lavi didn't wait; he didn't want to be chopped into pieces by Kanda's mugen.

While everyone else was off doing productive things, Lenalee, who had no work that day, was sitting in the under ground bay as she waited for Allen's return. After all there was nothing else she could do, she thought as she dangled her legs over the end of the pier. It wasn't like she could do anything with Lavi since he was working with bookman and she couldn't help out in the office because of one of her brother experiments, which meant that it was now too dangerous for anyone to go near it.

Having nothing to do she'd decided wait for Allen to come back, though she wasn't sure exactly how long she'd have to wait. He hadn't given her a specific time or anything before he'd left and she wasn't really sure if he was coming back that day or not, she knew there were countless things which could stop him from getting back on time like train delays and weather.

But she continued waiting for him anyway as she had been for the last couple of hours. Waiting, she had decided a few hours ago when she'd first sat down, was very boring and the fact that Allen might not even show up that day was not very comforting.

Though in a way it was good, she was not even sure if she wanted to see him. Allen could be so distant at times, even though it was easy to talk to him and enjoy his company it always seemed as though he would never talk about himself unless asked, never giving much detail. She felt as though he had many things to say but didn't think is was yet his turn to say them. Not that he didn't express his views on things, he was very passionate about his strange love for humans and Akuma, it was one of the things about Allen she would never be able to understand.

But all the strange things about him were what made him so special, she had never met anyone as selfless as Allen before, he was a person who put everyone else before himself, and she doubted that she would ever meet anyone more so. The only time he would ever become ruthless is when moneys involved. Gambling, when ever she see's Allen gamble she can't help but smile at how drastically his personality seems to change. It was one of those little Allen quirks that made you look at him again to make sure the image is real; there is much more to Allen then just being a polite English man.

Looking up at the ceiling she, she sighed. She'd been waiting for three hours now and there was still no sign of him. Seeing a light shining in the corner of her eye, she turned to look at the tunnel where the boats usually come through, she could see a shape that looked vaguely like a boat coming out of the dark abyss. But what caught her eye was Allen white hair which stood out against the infinite darkness of the tunnel.

"Hey Allen!" she called, waving to get his attention.

Allen, who was sitting on the boat with a finder, felt an irritating feeling of happiness at hearing Lenalee's voice. Turning around in the boat he waved back smiling.

"It's good to see you again Lenalee" he said as she jumped off the small rowing boat.

"It's good to see you too Allen" she said hugging him as she enjoyed the guilty pleasure of his touch, not knowing that she had just made Allen's decision that more difficult. Every second he spent encased in her arms was intoxicating almost too much to bear, he wondered why he had never felt this way before. He let go quickly not wanting to over step any invisible boundary lines that he may have missed.

"Where's Lavi? Its strange not to see the two of you together" asked Allen, trying hard not to see any upsides in Lavi's absence.

"He's busy training today, that's why I was down here waiting because I had nothing else to do" she said, not thinking that her casual words could hurt Allen.

_So I was her last choice?_ He thought bitterly, though he quickly reprimanded himself for having such thoughts.

"I hope you didn't wait to long on my account then Lenalee, I wouldn't want to have caused you any trouble"

"Its fine, I only just started waiting a few minutes ago, I've barely been here for anytime at all" she lied, not wanting Allen to feel guilty for no reason.

"That's good" he said looking relieved "Well I'll see you later, I've just got to had this innocence into the office, goodbye Lenalee"

"Goodbye Allen!" she said watching as he left through the door, she realised then a moment to late that she had forgotten to warn Allen about her brother's office experiment. Just as the thought crossed her mind he heard a loud shout followed by a couple of screams, it was to late now, Allen had already found out.

………………………………………………………………………..

The chapters just keep getting shorter and shorter… Sorry for taking so long with this chapter, it was written in a rush since I'm going away later today. School ended yesterday **woooohooooo!!** And now I and my family are going to be spending a little more than a week in the lovely west wittering, ever heard of it? I thought not. Well anyway this means that I won't be able to release anything till the Friday after next (when I'll be back), so I really do wish I'd done some sort of amazing cliff hanger so I could leave you guys to rot for a while (cruel aren't I?). Sadly I couldn't think of anything too fantastic or fantastic at all so you'll just have to deal with the chapter above until a week and a bit from now bye!

PLEASE REVIEW!!


	10. Selfish

Allen looked at the other three, suppressing a smile at the obvious hints the others were giving away. Lavi kept his face sombre but couldn't hide the fact he was excited as he kept tapping his feet on the ground to some unforeseen rhythm, it wouldn't be long, Allen knew until Lavi decided to act. Kanda didn't even try to hide his emotions, the angry creases on his forehead and the constant frown on his face clearly stated that he wasn't in a good position and, Krory? Lavi had tricked the poor sucker into revealing his own hand a long time ago.

He looked down at his own cards, his ever careless smile giving away nothing as he contemplated how sweet it would be to see Lavi's face fall when he saw what Allen had up his selves. The armatures had fallen into all of his traps and now the main threat (Lavi) had been lulled into a sense of comfort, it wouldn't be long until the game was over and he got the money in the middle of the table. In a way it was all just too easy but even so it was still fun and helped to take his mind off… other things.

Just then Krory finally dropped out putting his cards on the floor, not unexpected action to any of them, though they still sat in silence to see if any of the others would fold. After a couple of minutes of what had seemed to be a struggle for Kanda as he stubbornly held on, until he too let go of his pride and put his cards down. Muttering as he did so "It's not like I wanted to play this stupid thing anyway".

Lavi let out a huge grin, before putting his cards down "Full house" he said proudly, taking the slightly surprised look on Allen's face as confirmation of his win. The look actually meant the complete opposite; Allen had thought that Lavi's confidence had meant he had a much higher hand then full house. Smiling he put down his own cards.

"Royal flush" he said as he spread them out on the table. Now it was Lavi's turn to be surprised, though he realised that he'd been asking for it, it had been a stupid idea to play against Allen

"Well you win Allen, though I don't know how you did it, I mean the odds of you getting those cards are…" said Lavi as Allen took the money from the middle of the table.

"I guess I'm just lucky he said smiling as he tucked the wad of money into his pocket "Want to play again?"

Allen grinned as he walked along the hall way, his pockets full of money he'd just won. He couldn't believe that Kanda had gotten so into it, each time Kanda had lost he'd demand a rematch saying there was no way he could lose against a bean sprout and that Allen must have been using some sort of trickery to win every time. Of course Allen won every single game; playing against Kanda was child's play, the angry swordsman's face was as easy to read as a book. Though it was Allen himself who had had to quit in the end, fearing for his own life once Kanda started getting violent even going as far as to point Mugen at Allen's throat.

Briefly he wondered if maybe Lenalee would be in the hall when he went for lunch; after all there was nothing wrong with just eating with her. Opening the door he saw that she was there as well as Lavi who was sitting right besides her; having, by some freak of nature arrived before Allen even though Allen had left first…

"Quit staring and get out of my way" shouted a disgruntled Kanda as he tried to get past Allen who was right in front of the door way.

"Oh sorry" said Allen, swiftly moving out of the way.

"If you like her so much just take her back" said Kanda as he walked past "though I a bean sprout like you is probably too much of a coward to do it" he added, before carrying on and sitting on his usual table by himself, leaving Allen on his own to mull over things.

It was, Kanda knew, about time someone started taking proper action because it wouldn't be long until Lavi completely backed out of his so called 'plan' which would mean a lot of hurt for Lenalee later on and that was something he knew he couldn't stand for.

A few minutes later Lavi sat down next to him, looking incredibly ruffled.

"The plans changed" he said as he put down a huge pile of paper onto the table "It will now be called 'get Allen out of the picture'" Kanda looked at his friend, irritated by his stupidity.

"There's no point" Kanda said as he stared across the hall to where Allen was talking to Lenalee.

"Why?" he asked, seeming to have completely forgotten why the original plan had been there in the first place.

"Because you're leaving" Lavi looked at Kanda in surprise, the realisation slowly hitting him. That was right, the original plan had started as soon as he'd found out about leaving 'get Lenalee to dump me and get together with Allen'. The only problem with that plan was that he didn't want Lenalee to be with Allen, he wanted her to be with him… "Selfish red head" Kanda said aloud as though reading Lavi's thoughts "You should know better" and Lavi had to agree with Yuu, he should know better…

Meanwhile back on Lenalee's table, Allen was questioning Lenalee about her love life, not because he wanted to do anything, just to know where he stood in this whole complicated situation.

"So you and the boyfriend are getting along well then?" he asked, trying to sound as casual as possible but ending up sounding as awkward as humanely possible.

"Yes we're fine Allen"

"You haven't had a fight or anything?"

"No why do you ask?" she asked curiously, surprised by how talkative Allen was being today.

"It's just because he's not sitting he's not sitting with you today" he explained, glancing over where he was sitting with Kanda. The person who he had thought was on _his _side.

"That's normal, they often sit together"

"Oh okay… So are things serious enough, do you think, to develop into marriage?" he asked, deciding that while he was at he might just go all the way.

"Allen! Keep it down! If my brother heard you saying such things..."

"I guess your right; you'd have to elope if you wanted to go that far…"

"You know your asking a lot of weird questions today Allen, don't tell me your jealous of me and Lavi?" she asked playfully, pretending as though his answer didn't matter.

"What err, not really" he said sounding flustered "I just wanted to make sure he was treating you alright, um well I've got to go now, goodbye" he said, before quickly getting up and rushing off.

It was wrong but Lenalee just couldn't help but feel disappointed that Allen hadn't said yes…

-.-.-..-.-.-…-.-.--..-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-..-..-.-…-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-…-.--..-.-..-.-..-.-.-..-.-..-.-.-.--..-

Yes I DO know I haven't updated this story in months and I DO know that I've probably lost all my readers because of it (sniff) and I also know that the story probably felt a bit iffy this chapter since I've kind of lost the flow of the story… But I do plan to finish this and I apologize for taking so long! I also apologize for any spelling or grammar mistakes in advance! And I won't give you an excuse for why I took so long because it was simply because I no longer felt motivated by the story line and got more into some of my other stories… I'm alos sorry that it was a short chapter and nothing much happened!


	11. The embarrassing question

Allen had been thinking about what Kanda had said to him about taking Lenalee back, he was just unsure of how to do it. It was unfortunately not in his nature to just go around splitting couples up and it wasn't fair he knew, on Lenalee to mess around with her. But he also knew that he couldn't just live with these stupid feelings after all the taunts and hints he had been given by Kanda, because now that he knew how he felt it was quite difficult to ignore.

Well he guessed there was one thing he could do, something which he doubted would make much of a difference and it wouldn't be difficult either, all he'd have to do was lie.

It was later, when he ran into Lavi, that he did just that.

"Do you know where Lenalee is?" Lavi asked "We were supposed to meet up here but I can't find her anywhere!"

"I just saw her and she said to tell you to she'd have to cancel since she's got to talk with Koumi about something" he replied, finding it surprisingly easy to say such a blatant lie.

"Okay well I'll just catch up on my work then, see you later" he said before moving on.

It was then that Allen turned to the door behind him, opening the door he was greeted by Lenalee.

"So have you found him yet?" she asked.

"No" he said, sitting down beside her "I've been looking for him everywhere" he said, sounding sincere, while in reality he felt guilty for lying to her.

"Well thanks anyway Allen, I guess something important must have come up"

"Or he could have just forgotten" Allen put in wistfully, already regretting the words as soon as they'd escaped his mouth. It felt wrong to be putting bad ideas of Lavi into her head.

"I guess though I don't think it's very like him, despite his appearance he's pretty reliable" she said thoughtfully "hey Allen? Are you alright? You look a bit weird…" she said, not realising the strange look was one of disappointment.

"So now I'm weird?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Hey, I didn't say that!" she said laughing as she punched his arm playfully.

"Then what am I?" he asked, eager to keep the conversation going as long as possible.

"That's difficult…" she said thoughtfully "you're… Well it's hard to describe it without being rude" she said giggling.

"Come on Lenalee, tell me!" he said, curious to know how she saw him.

"You're deceitful" she said finally "because you always hide what you're really thinking!" she announced, though seeing the disgruntled look on Allen face, instantly felt bad about having made such a deduction "Well you did ask-"

"Nah its fine Lenalee, I don't mind being the only one you can't read" he said, is usual careless smile already spread across his face, though Lenalee could see that his face was slightly tense "I'm sure there are lots of things which would be better off unknown" for a few moments there was a silence which was soon broken by Lenalee.

"So what about me then?" she asked.

"What about you?"

"What do you think of me?" she asked, sounding almost nervous, having unconsciously altered the original question.

This question, it seemed only inspired more awkwardness; causing Allen to automatically look away from her in embarrassment. It was difficult for him to decide, this could be his last chance to tell her before things got serious with Lavi but he was also worried about making things even stranger between them. What could he possibly say without giving himself away?

"Um well-"

"Its okay" she said quickly interrupting him "It was an embarrassing thing to say" she said, looking down as she fiddled with her hands "You don't have to answer"

"Wait!" he called out to her, feeling that he might have offended her unknowingly.

"I'll see you later Allen, bye!" she then closed the door behind her, before going off in search of some sort of distraction, why did all their conversations have to end up on such a weird note? And why hadn't she wanted to hear the answer to such a stupid question as that? So what if Allen thought she was weird or what ever…She just wished she had phrased the question differently since with that question she'd almost basically been asking if he _liked _her. Not a good question to ask when you already had a boyfriend and had supposedly gotten over your idiotic best friend.

"Hey Lenalee, where have you been?" she heard as she felt two strong arms wrap around her "I was looking for you earlier"

"Well so was I" she said turning to face her boyfriend "I waited for about half an hour in the meeting place and you didn't show up!" she said, suddenly angry, feeling the need to vent out her frustration.

"What are you talking about? I was told you had a meeting with your brother!"

"And who told you that exactly? Stop making up excuses!" she argued, surprised at how much better she felt now that she was being horrible and shouting at someone for no reason.

"Allen told me earlier actually" Lavi said, lowering the volume of his voice, feeling that it would make the impact greater.

"Don't be stupid, I asked Allen to look for you!" she said crossly, unable to believe that Allen would lie to her, real anger now beginning to manifest itself.

"Well he did" said Lavi, irritated that she was defending him.

"But why would he lie Lavi? What would he gain from it? The more you say the harder you are to believe" she said sceptically.

"I saw him standing in front of some room and _he_ told me you were busy!"

"But I still don't see a reason…" she answered quietly, stunned by Lavi's forcefulness.

"Well I'm not going to explain it to you as even an idiot would get it and why should I? When you instantly backed him up instead of me?"

"Wait, Lavi" she called as he marched down the hallway but it seemed he wasn't listening, he was far too busy being conflicted by his feeling of range and the reminder he had been given by Yuu the other day. What he was doing wasn't fair on Lenalee, for now it would be best just to walk away and calm down. Instead of running to Allen's room to commit murder.

But it seemed that Lavi wasn't the only person he had to worry about when it came to murder as he soon found out when he heard a very loud knock on his bedroom door.

"Come in" he said as he got up from a chair he'd been sitting on and pulled the door open.

"Why did you lie to me?" was the question he was greeted with and it shocked him as he looked into Lenalee's now distrustful eyes.

"What do you mean?" he asked, trying to feign innocence.

"Telling me and Lavi that we were both busy!" She said angrily "I mean what was the point Allen? Seriously?" Allen looked around his room as though looking for same kind of escape as he averted his gaze; this was another question that he wouldn't be able to answer with ease, so he just answered it in the best way that he could.

"This is the same question as the one you asked earlier are you still too embarrassed to hear my answer?" the reply worked as it momentarily confused her, making her blush as she realised what he might possibly mean.

"Do you…what kind of excuse it that! By the next time I see you, you'd better have a real excuse!" she then turned and fled from his room, already feeling guilty because of his words effect on her. It really wasn't right for her to be acting this way, over such a silly question.

.-.--.-.-.-.-.--.-.-..--.-.-.-.--.-.-..--.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-..--..--.-.-.-.--.-.-.

I don't know about you guys but I feel really happy about this chapter which hasn't happened for me with this story for a while. I feel like a lot happened and I don't feel irritated with Allen anymore which is very good! ^^ Now I just have to worry about you lots opinions, the characters OCness and the fact that these chapters are getting too short! As well as all the grammar and spelling mistakes I made. Well I hope you all liked it

PLEASE REVIEW!!!


End file.
